1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a hem flange testing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus that tests hem flanges on automotive vehicle body panels.
2. Discussion
Hem flanges that connect inner and outer body panels, such as door panels, often utilize a weld to secure the panels to one another. To avoid having to finish the rough exterior surface of such welds, some manufacturers have begun securing panels to one another with adhesives. This eliminates the need for welding and also provides a sealing effect between the panels. To ensure that these hem flanges have been properly adhered, it would be desirable to have a hem flange testing apparatus that could quickly test a hem flange to determine its quality. It would also be desirable if this hem flange testing apparatus was easy to use, compact and provided consistent test results.